HF 028
7:02:48 PM Josh: Ok. 7:02:51 PM Josh: Previously... 7:02:55 PM Creed: The plans changed so I'm here~ 7:03:46 PM Josh: After running some errands at the Mages' Guild, you guys swung by the Citadel, where you ran into Argesh and his very familiar looking assistant, Malyssa. 7:04:34 PM Josh: Creed ran off to make a deal with her, of sorts, while the rest of you were given a special invitation to special seating at the Dragon Festival parade. 7:05:11 PM Josh: Following this, you guys ran back to the Undercity where you gave the dragon some meat and met again with the Vistani women. 7:05:52 PM Josh: Eva, the strangest of them, gave each of you a single black item. 7:06:06 PM Josh: Creed took a scale that she later learned was NOT a black dragon scale. 7:06:20 PM Josh: Quill took a coin he learned was a piece of currency from hell. 7:06:32 PM Josh: Rune has a feather, and Hank has a rock. 7:07:01 PM Josh: You guys then did some more errands. You learned Hank's horse, Kai, can fly, and Creed learned the gems she sought did not exist. 7:07:25 PM Josh: Afterwards, you arrived home to find that Max had gone missing. 7:07:47 PM Josh: After some searching, you believe he may have ended up in Death's Realm and have entered your portal to find him. 7:08:17 PM Josh: You now all arrive in Death's Realm. Creed, you recognize the purple sky and faint misty fog...but everything else is alien to you. 7:08:41 PM Josh: You are not on the grounds you were on last time, but in a graveyard, with several graves uncovered. 7:08:47 PM Creed: "This is.. new." 7:09:05 PM Josh: You see three moseleums, two of them, the smaller ones are closed, but the biggest one seems to be open. 7:09:16 PM Rune: ... I hope they're all right. 7:09:18 PM Quill: .... charming. 7:09:44 PM Creed: "I get the feeling that this realm looks more and more like our own every time I come back here." 7:10:03 PM Rune: We might be shaping it with our minds. 7:10:34 PM Josh: Sorry, I added your tokens to the wrong plane. 7:10:38 PM Creed: np 7:10:40 PM Josh: One moment. 7:11:16 PM Quill: So this isn't what you saw the last time you were here? 7:11:31 PM Creed: "Definitely not." 7:11:32 PM Josh: As you guys speak...you suddenly hear a noise on the distance. 7:11:36 PM Creed: "It's usually a misty void." 7:11:47 PM Josh: And you notice several figures around you, but hiding. 7:12:02 PM Creed: Creed pulls out her shortswords 7:12:28 PM Creed: "That, and we're usually with Death herself, not many more." 7:12:47 PM Josh: You think this is an ambush...until the noise gets louder. 7:12:53 PM Josh: The loud whooshing of giant wings. 7:13:08 PM Josh: A shadow falls over the yard. A big one. 7:13:12 PM Quill: Quill looks up. 7:13:31 PM Creed: "That's.. definitely not her!" 7:13:55 PM Josh: A massive skeletal dragon lands atop one of the smaller mausoleums (aha, spelled it right that time) beside you and lets out a massive roar. 7:14:01 PM Josh: Everyone, roll initiative. 7:16:41 PM Josh: Ok, before anyone goes, you hear a voice from the larger crypt. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? GET OUT OF THERE, YOU MORONS!" 7:17:04 PM Josh: Turning you see a man, his face obscured by a cloth mask waving you over. 7:17:07 PM Josh: Creed. 7:17:44 PM Creed: Creed will grab both Quill and Rune, and pull them towards the larger mausoleum 7:18:07 PM Josh: Ok. You can move both of them a full 30ft with a dash action. 7:18:37 PM Josh: That gets everyone but Hank into the crypt. 7:18:45 PM Josh: Unless either of them wants to resist. 7:18:48 PM Creed: Creed will also use Orb of Darkness on the dragon 7:18:56 PM Rune: Rune squeaks, but doesn't resist. 7:19:06 PM Quill: Quill doesn't either. 7:19:06 PM Josh: Um...didn't you already use that today? 7:19:12 PM Creed: Not on this day, no. 7:19:16 PM Creed: I also have the racial version 7:19:17 PM Josh: ...ok. 7:19:21 PM Josh: Ah. 7:19:26 PM Josh: Ok. Darkness! 7:19:31 PM Creed: Darkness!! 7:19:53 PM Josh: I'd say make me a dex check, just to see if you can keep it on his face. 7:20:00 PM Josh: He's too big to be completely enveloped. 7:20:46 PM Quill: ((That is pretty funny that half the party can cast Darkness as a racial power. what does that say about us, I wonder.)) 7:20:52 PM Creed: ((Crit)) 7:21:02 PM Josh: Ok, the dragon is blind. 7:21:08 PM Josh: And it is his turn. 7:21:44 PM Josh: He, trying to remember where you were running to will unleash his breath weapon. 7:21:53 PM Josh: Let me just roll to see where it goes. 7:22:19 PM Josh: Well, you guys are all safe. 7:22:19 PM Quill: Quill would like to use Cutting Words to try and mess him up further. 7:22:27 PM Quill: ((NEvermind.)) 7:22:30 PM Josh: It doesn't work for this. 7:22:38 PM Josh: I rolled for direction, it wasn't an ability check. 7:22:40 PM Quill: ((Damage rolls.)) 7:22:50 PM Quill: ((But it doesn't matter.)) 7:22:50 PM Josh: You may still, if you want. 7:22:54 PM Josh: Ok. 7:23:41 PM Josh: He breathes it over that way, killing two of the guys you saw hiding. 7:23:58 PM Josh: Hank. Your turn. 7:24:34 PM Hank: Hank will run for the crypt. 7:24:53 PM Josh: Ok, you make it no problem. 7:25:21 PM Josh: Ok, Quill, Rune, do you guys wanna do anything for your turns? 7:25:49 PM Rune: Rune certainly shouts "What's going on?? Where's Max, where's Death and why is there a dragon?" 7:26:14 PM Josh: The mysterious stranger shuts the doors to the mausoleum. 7:26:40 PM Creed: Creed sits down at the end of one of the coffins 7:26:41 PM Josh: ???: "What in the Sam Hill is she blathering about?" 7:26:53 PM Rune: ... who is Sam Hill? 7:27:02 PM Creed: "You know, Death. We came here to see her." 7:27:15 PM Quill: More to the point, we came to find a kid. 7:27:28 PM Quill: And a Kenku. 7:27:44 PM Hank: More to the point . Where are we currently according to you? 7:27:49 PM Josh: ???: "Funny, that's what the last one said." 7:28:40 PM Josh: He kicks open a trap door in the room and you guys see a little eating room beneath the crypt, with chairs, a table, and a familiar looking sentient suit of armor sitting there. 7:29:01 PM Anna: Anna waves. 7:29:03 PM Rune: What las... Anna! 7:29:07 PM Rune: Rune waves back. 7:29:07 PM Creed: "... How did you?" 7:29:23 PM Quill: She probably came home to the same scene we did. 7:30:53 PM Josh: The stranger goes down the trap door. "Well, y'all coming or what? Lessin' you wanna try your hand with boney outside." 7:31:21 PM Creed: Creed will enter the trap door room 7:31:40 PM Rune: Rune follows. 7:31:44 PM Josh: As you guys jump down, you see this room is set-up in a tunnel, of sorts. 7:32:18 PM Josh: ((I have no map for this, sadly.)) 7:32:22 PM Creed: (( np )) 7:33:16 PM Josh: The stranger removes his cloth mask and goggles now to reveal a very decayed face, underneath, green, all skin missing from the nose, everything very worn. 7:33:37 PM Josh: ???: "Now...what's this about going to see good ol' Grim herself?" 7:34:17 PM Creed: "We're trying to find a kid named Max who ran in here." 7:34:26 PM Rune: Oh, you're green. No offense, I was just expecting that sickly pink color. 7:35:11 PM Josh: ???: "...You got me. I have no words for that." 7:35:22 PM Quill: And a kenku fellow. 7:35:44 PM Hank: And we thought our portal went to death not to another dragon. I don't think we are looking for death as much as we are looking for the kid and the bird man. 7:35:49 PM Rune: Rune nods. 7:36:06 PM Rune: I'd meant to bring Death a pan of bars when we visited but of course we don't have anything for her at all now. 7:36:24 PM Rune: I think I'd have difficulty keeping my glasses on without a nose, though. 7:36:28 PM Creed: "Death would know where he is." 7:36:36 PM Creed: "It is her realm." 7:36:40 PM Josh: ???: "Well, far as I know, there's only three working portals here." 7:36:55 PM Josh: ???: "There's this one, and if he came here, I'd've seen these two." 7:37:30 PM Josh: ???: "There's the town, where, if he's there, he's probably dead. Been a while since most of them folks seen fresh meat like you lot." 7:37:53 PM Josh: ???: "When I found your friend in the suit, she was being gnawed on by some of the workers out there." 7:37:53 PM Rune: Literal meat? 7:38:08 PM Quill: You all right, Anna? 7:38:41 PM Rune: I'm Rune, this is Creed and Quill and Hank. 7:38:44 PM Rune: And Taeral. 7:38:55 PM Anna: Yeah. There's not much that teeth can do against metal. 7:39:15 PM Josh: The guy looks you all over and then looks at Taeral who nods at him. "Hmph." 7:39:23 PM Quill: Well, true, but then there's the emotional damage. 7:39:32 PM Josh: He extends a hand. "Benji." 7:39:57 PM Anna: I found it more surreal than anything else. 7:39:58 PM Creed: Creed looks at the hand 7:40:06 PM Rune: Rune shakes his hand. 7:40:12 PM Rune: Thank you for rescuing us. 7:40:25 PM Josh: It's got a glove with a couple fingers missing, and the fingers poking out of those holes are mostly skeletal. 7:40:39 PM Rune: If it hadn't been for you and Creed we'd've been in real trouble. Well, and Hank. 7:40:48 PM Creed: Creed lets out a small sigh of.. relief? 7:41:02 PM Josh: Benji: "Yeah, yeah. What I do, apparently." 7:41:14 PM Quill: So what's the third portal, Benji? 7:42:05 PM Josh: Benji: "That'd be at the Castle. Shadowfell Keep, where the lady of cold hands and no pulses resides." 7:42:15 PM Josh: Benji: "Good news is, she probably won't eat him." 7:42:15 PM Creed: "She have a name?" 7:42:24 PM Josh: Benji: "Yeah...Death...duh." 7:42:25 PM Hank: And which portal is closer to here? 7:42:41 PM Creed: "Well, you don't need to be roundabout for it." 7:42:52 PM Josh: Benji: "The town's much closer, but a bit more dangerous for you lot looking like that." 7:43:26 PM Quill: And that's where Anna came from. 7:43:31 PM Rune: Maybe she was just lonely. 7:43:42 PM Josh: Benji: "No, she popped up here a bit before you got here." 7:44:15 PM Josh: Benji: "But I only got a handful of flesh bags tending to the graves, the town's full of the gangers." 7:44:45 PM Rune: ... I'm not sure what that means. 7:45:47 PM Josh: Benji: "Ok...you know those charming fellows you saw moments before dracolich showed up? Those are undead. The metaphysical bodies of those who go to the bad place." 7:45:48 PM Quill: I think he means zombies. 7:46:10 PM Josh: Benji: "Yep. More or less. Not quite like the kind that stumble out into your world, but same basic deal." 7:46:33 PM Creed: "Are they more conscious and in control of their efforts?" 7:46:45 PM Creed: "As you are, I mean." 7:47:04 PM Quill: Well, they were chewing on Anna. 7:47:19 PM Josh: Benji: "Conscious, yeah. Some of them can be outright pleasant, like yours truly. But not so put off by, saying, devouring living flesh as you all might be" 7:47:37 PM Josh: Benji: "It's what ya might call, different social norms." 7:47:42 PM Rune: We usually kill ours first, yes. 7:48:07 PM Hank: So the question is which portal do we head for. 7:48:27 PM Josh: Benji takes a swig from a nearby wine bottle and you see some of it pour out from under his shirt. 7:48:27 PM Hank: How far away is the castle Benji? 7:48:34 PM Creed: "I'd recommend Death's, personally." 7:48:42 PM Quill: Quill nods. 7:48:57 PM Josh: Benji: "Depends how you go. I'd recommend trying the River Styx. Fastest route if you can afford it." 7:49:04 PM Rune: What does it cost? 7:49:06 PM Josh: Benji: "Safest too." 7:49:22 PM Hank: And what if Max is in the town? 7:49:26 PM Josh: Benji: "Normally, two gold pieces. But there's a catch." 7:49:38 PM Creed: "Benji already said that if he appeared in town, he'd be a goner." 7:49:42 PM Josh: Benji points to Hank. "You give me a hunk of your wood." 7:50:20 PM Quill: And if he is in town, and managed to survive, talking to the lady that runs this place and getting on good terms with her wouldn't go amiss. 7:50:22 PM Creed: (( -snickers- )) 7:50:50 PM Josh: You guys look and see Hank still has the basket of wood on his back. 7:51:28 PM Quill: What do you want with Hank's wood? 7:51:29 PM Hank: Hank will hand over a piece of oak. 7:51:52 PM Josh: As you place the oak in his hand and step away, the oak shrivels up into dust and blows away. 7:52:21 PM Josh: Benji: "See, the stuff you're carrying, right now is holding itself together through your own personal energy." 7:52:51 PM Josh: Benji: "But, if you give it away, or it falls from you...well...objects don't last as long as things with souls do here." 7:53:13 PM Rune: Rune tightens her grip on Taeral! 7:53:22 PM Josh: Benji: "You give two of your normal earth coins to the ferryman, he's gonna throw the ash back in your face." 7:53:45 PM Creed: "I've also heard that he's the kind of ferryman that'd you would least want to piss off." 7:54:00 PM Hank: So what is the less safe way? 7:54:02 PM Josh: Benji: "That you don't wanna do, indeed." 7:54:02 PM Quill: So we have to give over some of our life force? 7:54:16 PM Creed: "He's saying we need to get some currency here." 7:54:25 PM Josh: Benji: "Unless you got something from an afterlife that's worth something." 7:54:47 PM Creed: "Quill, Hank, did you two get anything while you were ghosts?" 7:54:47 PM Quill: Hmmm. 7:54:59 PM Quill: No, but I have this coin. 7:55:13 PM Creed: "That's true, does this currency count for anything?" 7:55:45 PM Josh: ((You show him the coin, Quill?)) 7:55:58 PM Creed: "I also have this strange scale." 7:56:00 PM Quill: Quill will hold it up so he can see it. 7:56:04 PM Creed: Creed shows the scale 7:56:06 PM Quill: Quill will not let it go. 7:56:11 PM Creed: Creed does the same 7:56:26 PM Josh: Benji looks them both over. And both of you notice a faint purple hue to them that wasn't there before. 7:57:07 PM Josh: Benji: "Huh...well, they won't blow away when you hand them over...and they both look pretty old...I'm not much for appraisal, but better than nothing." 7:57:30 PM Creed: "Hank, what about that rock? Maybe it's a kind of ore?" 7:58:21 PM Hank: Hank will hold the black rock in his hand 7:58:24 PM Josh: Benji: "The less safe ways include through the town, which is bad news. The mountains where the shadow dragons live, again, bad. Or you can try the forest...bad." 7:58:44 PM Creed: "What's wrong with the forest?" 7:58:53 PM Josh: Benji looks over the rock, he pokes it a bit, and then lays his hand on it. "...where'd you get this?" 7:59:12 PM Creed: "We all got our things from the same person." 7:59:30 PM Josh: Benji: "...hell of a person, then. Best I not know any more." 7:59:55 PM Hank: Hank will put the rock away 8:00:15 PM Hank: What do you know about it? 8:00:29 PM Quill: That must be some rock. 8:01:05 PM Josh: Benji: "I know you don't wanna give it to the ferryman, is what I know. If you are seeing Death, which is a dumb idea, if you ask me, you wanna save it for her, just in case." 8:01:34 PM Creed: "You're a very cautious man, aren't you Benji?" 8:01:55 PM Josh: Benji: "Yeah. Why you think I managed to survive here?" 8:02:00 PM Josh: Benji: "...so to speak." 8:02:05 PM Quill: So how do we get to the river? 8:02:07 PM Creed: "Because of Magic, so to speak." 8:02:42 PM Josh: Benji points down the tunnel. "You just follow that way until you get to the end. Don't follow any turns, and don't talk to strangers." 8:02:54 PM Josh: Benji: "Eventually, it'll let you out by the docks." 8:03:40 PM Creed: "Well before that we need coins for the ferry-man." 8:04:12 PM Quill: We were given these things by mystical future seeing women for a reason. 8:04:16 PM Josh: Benji: "The black coin might be enough. The scale looks pretty valuable too. Give those a try, see what happens." 8:04:19 PM Quill: I think we'll be okay. 8:04:30 PM Josh: Benji: "One last question...the soul in a jar you got there. ...Death know about him?" 8:04:38 PM Creed: "She does." 8:04:47 PM Josh: Benji: "...interesting." 8:04:54 PM Rune: We're trying to get him back into a body. So that things are proper again. 8:05:09 PM Josh: Taeral: "...um...should she not know about me?" 8:05:20 PM Creed: "Taeral you were here with me before, don't you remember?" 8:05:31 PM Josh: Benji: "Too late fer that now, anyway. Just keep your head down...much as you can." 8:05:46 PM Josh: Taeral: "Yes, I remember. She seemed pleasant enough." 8:05:52 PM Josh: Benji laughs. 8:06:26 PM Creed: "You were there when I beat her at chess, actually." 8:06:46 PM Josh: Taeral: "Yes...I do remember." 8:06:49 PM Quill: Quill peers down the dark tunnel. 8:07:01 PM Josh: The temple seems very empty. 8:07:47 PM Josh: Benji: "Look, if you guys don't mind, I ain't interested in playing tour guide any longer. Figure out where you're going, I'll point you in a direction, and then get out of my dining room." 8:08:25 PM Rune: Rune nods. 8:08:26 PM Quill: Thanks, Benji. Just point us to the river and we'll be on our way. 8:09:16 PM Josh: Benji points. "That way. Pleasure meeting you all. And if we're both very lucky, we will never see each other again. Safe travels." 8:10:06 PM Josh: Benji goes over to a little cupboard, pulls out a moldy loaf of bread, and starts to chow down 8:10:19 PM Quill: Quill starts moving in that direction! 8:10:23 PM Creed: Creed will leave as well 8:10:54 PM Rune: Rune follows. 8:10:57 PM Hank: Hank will follow staying in the back of the party 8:11:08 PM Rune: Rune adds, "Thank you." 8:11:26 PM Josh: Benji (mouth full of bread): "MEPH!" 8:11:43 PM Josh: Ok, so you guys walk. 8:11:45 PM Josh: And walk. 8:11:48 PM Josh: And WALK. 8:12:05 PM Josh: Like...oh my god, LOTR didn't have this much walking. 8:12:25 PM Josh: You see other tunnels pop up, but you remember Benji said not to take them. 8:12:46 PM Quill: Quill stays on the path! 8:13:01 PM Anna: Anna plods on. 8:13:19 PM Josh: Eventually, just as you start to think "we must've missed something somewhere", you see an end to the tunnel, and, in the distance, you see this! 8:13:27 PM Josh: The image in Roll20. 8:13:39 PM Creed: ((Oooh)) 8:14:03 PM Josh: Ancient, gothis looking townhouses, strange creatures flying in the air, and, far in the distance, a castle looming over it all. 8:14:21 PM Rune: Oh, that's very... er... picturesque. 8:14:36 PM Josh: But, closer than all those, a bit down from where you are, you see a large, black river. 8:14:45 PM Creed: Creed continues towards the river 8:14:50 PM Josh: And you see a boat, parked at the edge. 8:15:05 PM Josh: And, for some reason, you hear this strange music. 8:15:53 PM Josh: There's also a pale, horned figure dancing on the side beside the boat. 8:16:13 PM Rune: It's like music. 8:16:57 PM Josh: As Creed approaches he looks up at you. You see he's wearing a cloak with a flaming skull on the back, he's got long, very blonde hair, and spiked gloves. 8:17:15 PM Josh: Ferryman: "WHOA! DUDES! Awesome! Alright. Alright, alright." 8:17:25 PM Quill: Are you the ferryman? 8:17:46 PM Josh: Ferryman: "I am indeed, dude. Nice hair. Who's your stylist?" 8:17:52 PM Josh: Ferryman: "Name's Charon." 8:18:16 PM Rune: I'm Rune. This is Taeral, Quill, Hank and Creed and Anna. 8:18:38 PM Rune: ... do you have too much time on your hands? 8:19:08 PM Josh: Charon: "Oh, totally, dudette." 8:19:17 PM Josh: Charon: "Like...totally." 8:19:34 PM Quill: Huh. Nice music. We need passage up the river. Or down? We're trying to get to the castle. 8:20:11 PM Josh: Charon: "Oh, wow. I haven't taken someone there in like...one...two...an eternity, man. Radical." 8:20:22 PM Rune: I'd suggest leaerning to knit. It's very relaxing. 8:20:33 PM Hank: What do you normally do then? 8:20:49 PM Quill: I think we're seeing it, Hank. 8:21:11 PM Josh: Charon: "Oh, some folks go to town, most go to an afterlife of some kind. When they're ready to move on, ya know." 8:21:52 PM Quill: Quill nods, and looks around. "Where's the music coming from?" 8:21:54 PM Josh: Charon: "Or I take some of the not nice guys to Benji. You meet Benji. Chill dude, Benji." 8:22:11 PM Creed: "What does Benji do to them?" 8:22:24 PM Quill: I think he puts them to work. 8:22:25 PM Josh: Charon points of to this really strange looking box. It's metal, covered in switches, and has two large black boxes on the side. 8:22:37 PM Josh: Charon: "My boom box, dude." 8:22:41 PM Quill: Quill peers at it. 8:22:51 PM Quill: Anyway. Can you take us? 8:22:54 PM Rune: ... does it explode? 8:23:12 PM Josh: Charon: "No...I don't think so...That'd be so gnarly, though." 8:23:20 PM Josh: Charon: "Aw, man, end of the tape." 8:23:37 PM Josh: Charon: "Anyway, yeah, I can take all of ya. You guys got the gold?" 8:23:46 PM Creed: "Do you take items of interest?" 8:24:04 PM Quill: Quill holds out the coin. "How about this?" 8:24:20 PM Josh: Charon looks over the coin and lets out a large gasp. 8:24:47 PM Josh: Charon: "Dude, is that a first century Asmodeus two header?" 8:24:52 PM Quill: Yes. 8:24:59 PM Rune: Oh, you're a numismatist! 8:25:07 PM Rune: ... or is that stamps. That might be stamps. 8:25:17 PM Quill: That's philadilist. 8:25:18 PM Josh: Charon: "No, I just collect coins, dude." 8:25:29 PM Creed: "Numismatists collect coins as well." 8:25:36 PM Rune: Rune nods. "That's all it means." 8:25:42 PM Quill: Philadilist is stamps. 8:25:43 PM Josh: Charon: "...whoa." 8:25:51 PM Rune: Oh, right. 8:25:54 PM Creed: "They study and collect them." 8:26:00 PM Quill: Will this get us all to the keep, then, Charon? 8:26:07 PM Rune: It is an interesting coin. 8:26:23 PM Rune: Did you say first century? is that measured by reigns? 8:26:29 PM Josh: Charon: "Oh, yeah, totally. Just, like, if you see my boss, man, be cool...you know?" 8:26:42 PM Quill: We will be very cool. 8:26:47 PM Creed: "If by boss you mean Death, then I've met her plenty." 8:27:25 PM Josh: Charon: "Whoa, really. Last I heard she didn't get out much...not since she was a she, y'know?" 8:27:35 PM Josh: Charon: "Or, the latest she." 8:27:45 PM Creed: "She never left, I went to see her." 8:28:04 PM Josh: Charon: "...whoa, you stealing my business, little dude?" 8:28:10 PM Josh: Charon: "Uncool, lady bro." 8:28:10 PM Quill: So, Charon. When can we shove off? 8:28:20 PM Josh: Charon: "Oh, once my break's done." 8:28:30 PM Creed: "There's a portal in her room, and a portal in our basement. I meant no offense to you, Charon." 8:28:32 PM Quill: Quill pockets the coin again. 8:28:55 PM Josh: Charon: "......" 8:29:01 PM Josh: There's a fog horn sound. 8:29:04 PM Creed: "We didn't put it there." 8:29:15 PM Josh: Charon: "Break's done! Let's shove off, dudes." 8:29:37 PM Quill: Quill smiles. "Good to hear." 8:30:03 PM Creed: "You should give him the coin before we climb on." 8:30:15 PM Josh: Charon does hold out his hand for the coin. 8:30:23 PM Quill: Quill sets the coin there. 8:30:32 PM Rune: Thank you. 8:30:37 PM Rune: You know, Quill's a musician. 8:30:45 PM Josh: Charon picks it up and slips it into his cloak. 8:30:56 PM Josh: Charon: "No way! You know any White Snake, bro?" 8:31:10 PM Josh: Charon begins paddling the gondola down stream. 8:31:22 PM Quill: I do not? I knew this bard who called himself the Black Snake. 8:31:36 PM Quill: He stole one of my songs. 8:32:06 PM Josh: Charon: "Oh...not a cool act, dude. Sorry to hear that. You wanna play it for us?" 8:32:36 PM Quill: Oh, sure. Is that okay here? There are a lot of stories about music and the underworld. 8:32:49 PM Josh: Charon: "I'm cool with it, dude." 8:33:03 PM Quill: All right. 8:33:58 PM Quill: Quill plays a bit of the currently in-production Ballad of Captain Black. 8:34:43 PM Quill: ((Meh, 15. Well, it's not done yet.)) 8:35:29 PM Josh: It seems to go over well. You get the sense it's a little low-key for Charon's taste, but it works well enough. 8:36:01 PM Quill: Quill will then play something more to his taste based on his music at the dock. 8:36:34 PM Quill: ((Up-tempo, a bit more active and aggressive.)) 8:36:56 PM Quill: ((THat one was better, 22.)) 8:37:04 PM Josh: That pleases him greatly. He even head bangs to it a bit. 8:38:31 PM Josh: As you play, to either the delight or maybe irritation of the group, based on who does or does not like hair metal or corresponding sounds, you hear a loud CAW above you. 8:39:03 PM Josh: Looking up, you see a large bird, similar to a Roc, from your world, but all black, and with a slight shadow-y quality to its form. 8:39:18 PM Creed: "Friend of yours, Charon?" 8:40:41 PM Josh: Charon: "Not really, dudette. That's a Shadowhawk. Used to use those for transport before I got on the scene." 8:41:19 PM Josh: Charon: "Went through a few mounts, then decided to just stick with the river. Easier to work with." 8:41:56 PM Rune: It's very pretty. 8:42:20 PM Josh: Charon: "Yeah. Real nice scenary from here. Just don't get too close." 8:42:25 PM Quill: Do people still use them as mounts? 8:43:05 PM Josh: Charon: "No way, dude. Bad enough being dead. Don't want to be dead and missing limbs." 8:43:24 PM Josh: Charon: "Couple of brave ones try to tame Nightmares every now and again." 8:44:15 PM Josh: As you continue down, you start to head into a more mountainous range. 8:45:28 PM Quill: Do you take everyone down the river? 8:45:30 PM Josh: Charon: "So, is this your first time in the Shadowfell?" 8:45:42 PM Rune: Yes. 8:45:45 PM Quill: It is mine, definitely. 8:45:54 PM Josh: Charon: "Not everyone. Just folks who feel ready to move on." 8:46:10 PM Josh: Charon: "Or the occasional guy just looking to relocate." 8:46:12 PM Hank: is there anything in the river Charon? 8:46:46 PM Josh: Charon: "Oh yeah, tons. Lost souls. Undead sea monsters. Some fallen angels." 8:47:02 PM Anna: Odd. 8:47:23 PM Hank: Is this boat safe from all that? 8:48:02 PM Josh: Charon: "Oh, yeah, totally...mostly...I mean...unless they--" 8:48:26 PM Josh: As he says this a green, translucent creature leaps out and grabs onto the boat. 8:48:37 PM Josh: It's a man, or the spirit of a man. 8:48:49 PM Josh: Man: "Please! I'm sorry! Just let me--" 8:49:03 PM Josh: Charon whacks him with the oar, driving him back into the river. 8:49:10 PM Rune: ... what do they want? 8:49:22 PM Josh: Charon: "Out. Peace. Rest." 8:49:24 PM Quill: I would assume they just want to get anywhere else. 8:49:46 PM Rune: Can't we just... take him with us or... 8:50:12 PM Creed: "Leave them, rune." 8:50:20 PM Quill: Why do people get left? 8:50:33 PM Quill: Is it because of what they did in life? 8:51:17 PM Josh: Charon: "Lots of reasons. They were bad people, but not bad enough for the hells. They were good, but don't feel ready for the celestial plane. No way to pay their fee yet. Bad timing. Good timing." 8:51:47 PM Josh: Charon: "It's all heavy, dude." 8:52:04 PM Rune: ... I know it's not the way things usually work but... 8:52:23 PM Quill: We need to find Max and our kenku friend, Rune. 8:52:41 PM Quill: We're not ready to start deciding who goes where in the afterlife. 8:53:13 PM Josh: Taeral: "Quill's right, Rune. Some things are just too big for us to meddle with." 8:53:37 PM Rune: ... I don't like to say no when I'm asked for help. 8:54:00 PM Josh: It's about here you notice the boat picking up speed. 8:54:07 PM Josh: Charon: "Huh, this is new." 8:54:16 PM Quill: ...that's not normal? 8:54:29 PM Josh: Charon: "No, supposed to be steady all the way through." 8:54:42 PM Josh: Charon: "Cool, though, right? You'll get there faster." 8:54:49 PM Hank: Has it ever sped up before? 8:54:53 PM Quill: Maybe your boss is pulling us on our way cause she knows we're coming? 8:55:21 PM Josh: As the boat rounds a corner, you guys look out and see the water turn to rapids ahead. Rapids with rocks. 8:55:27 PM Josh: Charon: "...uh oh." 8:55:32 PM Creed: "Uh.. Charon?" 8:55:40 PM Josh: Charon: "HOLD ON DUDES!" 8:56:14 PM Quill: Quill grabs onto something. 8:56:39 PM Anna: Anna also tries to grab onto something. 8:56:40 PM Josh: The boat starts to rock back and forth, roughly. Charon does a good job finding the gaps between the rocks, but the speed is picking up immensely. 8:56:48 PM Rune: Rune throws up over the side. 8:56:57 PM Hank: Hank holds on to something and tries to keep an eye on the others. 8:57:03 PM Rune: Rune then holds onto the bench. 8:57:14 PM Josh: Rune, I need you to make an athletics check. 8:57:24 PM Hank: Is this boat built for rapids Charon? 8:57:39 PM Josh: Charon: "Not really, dude." 8:57:54 PM Creed: "I sincerely hope it doesn't break while we're in the middle!" 8:58:11 PM Creed: Creed holds on, but is prepared to jump for the coast if anything happens 8:58:19 PM Hank: I thought you said the river was smooth the whole way? 8:58:20 PM Josh: Ok, Rune, as you throw up, that's when a particularly rough rapid comes up and slams you back. Fortunately, you do not get pulled out with it and manage to hold to your spot. 8:58:46 PM Josh: Charon: "It is! I've never...oh no." 8:58:47 PM Hank: You doing ok Rune? 8:58:59 PM Creed: "I swear if it becomes a waterfall.." 8:59:00 PM Quill: Quill would live to give every other member of the party inspiration. 8:59:16 PM Josh: As you say that, you look out and you do see a steep drop ahead of you. 8:59:26 PM Creed: "... Damn it.." 8:59:36 PM Rune: Rune shudders. 8:59:43 PM Quill: ((Can I have been giving out the inspration as everything started getting rougher?)) 8:59:50 PM Quill: ((I was looking it up.)) 8:59:57 PM Josh: Charon: "Sorry dudes and dudettes, but this is where you get off." 9:00:02 PM Josh: ((You may)) 9:00:13 PM Quill: ((K, everyone has inspiration.)) 9:00:26 PM Josh: And it may come in handy now, cause I need everyone, EVERYONE, to make an acrobatics check. 9:00:28 PM Hank: Hank will cast aid on Quill, Rune and Creed. 9:00:40 PM Rune: ((How much does Inspiration do?)) 9:00:53 PM Josh: ((1d6 I think. On a roll of your choosing.)) 9:00:53 PM Quill: ((Inspiration means that you get an extra d8 to add to your rolls.)) 9:01:01 PM Josh: ((Oh, d8, sorry)) 9:01:51 PM Creed: (( jesus )) 9:02:37 PM Hank: ((10 )) 9:02:38 PM Creed: (( do I get advantage for prepping to jump, or is that not what we were doing? )) 9:03:17 PM Josh: Ok, Charon stabs his Oar into the river and it spins wildly towards the shore. As it does, you are all launched from it and land...most of you manage to make your landing and only take 1 point of damage, but Hank, sadly, does not do as well and takes 3 points, landing face first. 9:03:49 PM Josh: As you land, you see Charon and the boat go over and you hear him call out "CATCH YA LATER, DUDES!" 9:04:12 PM Rune: I hate boats. 9:04:12 PM Quill: Well then. 9:04:21 PM Creed: Creed picks herself up off the ground 9:04:22 PM Rune: Rune sits up, rinses her mouth out and spits a couple of times. 9:04:53 PM Josh: It is a nasty tase, btw. Not like real water, at all. More like a slime. 9:05:19 PM Hank: Hank will look around to see what is around us. 9:05:30 PM Creed: Creed looks for the castle 9:05:43 PM Rune: Rune has her own water. 9:05:59 PM Quill: Quill stands up. 9:06:00 PM Rune: Rune brings it with her most of the time in a flask. It's not a lot, but it's something. 9:06:23 PM Josh: You see the beach you are on is very small, it is hard for all of you to fit on it. Two massive cliff-faces block your way and block your sight. But you can see the castle a few miles, seemingly, downstream of where you are. 9:06:48 PM Josh: Ok, Rune washes her mouth out with real water. 9:06:50 PM Hank: (( by the way I cast aid on creed , quill, and Rune so you all get an extra 5 hit points added to your maximum for 8 hours.)) 9:06:59 PM Rune: I don't suppose your magic horse can come here, Hank. 9:07:19 PM Hank: I can try. 9:07:23 PM Quill: I guess we're walking the rest of the way. 9:07:49 PM Josh: Hank, you focus for a moment and...with a dispel and recasting...POOF! Kai appears beside you. 9:07:58 PM Rune: AUGH. 9:09:10 PM Hank: So now we have a horse, unfortunately we are still probably walking since It is only one horse. 9:09:37 PM Josh: ???: "Yes. Please, walk. Walk right into Nessoth's stomach, little snacks!" 9:09:44 PM Quill: ...what. 9:09:48 PM Rune: I am not a snack. 9:10:05 PM Quill: Quill looks around for the source of that voice. 9:10:20 PM Josh: And, looking up, you see the toothy grin of a dragon. Not just black, blacker than black. With shadow coming off of it like smoke. 9:11:08 PM Hank: I really am starting to strongly dislike dragons. 9:11:10 PM Rune: ... shadowdragon. 9:11:25 PM Quill: That is a shadow-fucking-dragon, all right. 9:11:45 PM Josh: Nessoth: "Yes. It pleases Nessoth to know you recognize my grandeur." 9:12:16 PM Quill: Are you Nessoth, or are you doing the third-person thing? 9:12:40 PM Josh: Nessoth: "I am Nessoth, yes. And let me see...I shall call you...Dinner." 9:12:43 PM Rune: .... that is really pretty. 9:12:50 PM Creed: "Are you the one from earlier?" 9:13:15 PM Rune: Have you ever had an egg? 9:13:30 PM Josh: Nessoth points to Rune "You I shall call breakfast," Anna "Lunch," Hank "Brunch" and Creed "And you are but a little snack." 9:13:56 PM Creed: Creed seems dissatisfied with that 9:14:10 PM Josh: Nessoth: "I have eaten many eggs. Do you offer side dishes, too? I'd rather if you'd brought potatoes with you." 9:14:16 PM Quill: He's been talking for a few moments and already I hate him. 9:14:21 PM Creed: "I'm sure Death wouldn't appreciate it if you ate us. We are her guests." 9:14:56 PM Josh: Nessoth: "Death has not left her castle for eons. I care not what does or does not please her." 9:15:06 PM Rune: No, we just know a very young dragon at home, and if you were a parent we would have appreciated advice. 9:15:31 PM Creed: "In that case, does this scale look familiar?" Creed will pull out her scale 9:16:05 PM Josh: Nessoth's smile vanishes, replaced with a grimace. "Where did you get that, tiny snack?" 9:16:21 PM Quill: That's all that's left of the last dragon that tried to eat us. 9:16:37 PM Josh: Everyone roll perception. 9:16:58 PM Creed: (( 26 )) 9:17:06 PM Quill: ((20)) 9:17:08 PM Anna: 10 9:18:31 PM Creed: "Where we got it, isn't particularly of your concern, especially if you're going to eat us. However if you take us to the castle, I can give you it back." 9:18:53 PM Creed: "From my knowledge, you can't grow these back." 9:19:01 PM Josh: Nessoth's grimace becomes a scowl. "You think I would carry you on my back like a common mount?!?" 9:19:08 PM Quill: Man. Now that I noticed that gap in your magnficent coat of scales, I really can't see anything else. 9:19:24 PM Creed: "I never said you had to carry us, accompaniment is also a way to go about it." 9:19:33 PM Josh: Nessoth pulls his claw back to hide the missing scale. 9:19:50 PM Rune: ... you could put a bandage over it instead, of course. 9:20:00 PM Creed: "That would bring more attention to it." 9:20:10 PM Quill: Yeah. Everyone would KNOW. 9:20:25 PM Josh: Roll persuasion, with advantage because of Quill and Rune. 9:20:32 PM Josh: That was for Creed. 9:20:41 PM Creed: 23 9:21:23 PM Josh: Nessoth glowers at you. "I shall pick you out of the revine, and I shall protect you as you walk, but once we are at the castle, I will serve you no more." 9:21:39 PM Creed: "That is fine. Thank you Nessoth." 9:21:48 PM Rune: All right. Do you know anything about baby dragons? 9:21:58 PM Creed: "Aside from eating them." 9:22:24 PM Josh: Nessoth: "No. I devoured my brothers and sisters at birth. And then I slew my father for his cave." 9:22:52 PM Rune: It sounds very competitive. 9:23:10 PM Creed: "We've met a dragon that can't speak, because it has never learned." 9:23:18 PM Josh: Nessoth picks each of you, one by one, in his claws, out of the chasm and onto the cliffside. 9:23:57 PM Hank: ((The horse as well?)) 9:24:10 PM Josh: Yes. 9:25:17 PM Josh: Nessoth follows you as you walk. He says nothing more. He seems shamed by having to guard you like this. 9:25:43 PM Quill: Thank you, Nessoth. When I commemorate this whole venture of ours in song, I will definitely devote a verse to the magnficence and generosity of the shadow dragon Nessoth. 9:25:52 PM Josh: Nessoth groans. 9:25:57 PM Hank: Anyone tired of walking can sit on Kai instead if they want to. 9:26:08 PM Creed: "You should make it sound more like he almost killed us." 9:26:08 PM Rune: Maybe just the fierceness. 9:26:23 PM Creed: "Less saving and heroism and more violence and near death experience." 9:26:32 PM Rune: Although his scales really are very beautiful. 9:26:56 PM Josh: Nessoth's mood seems to recover as you talk about how fierce and beautiful he is. 9:27:32 PM Josh: As you walk, you begin to hear crying. 9:28:11 PM Josh: Loud wailing, more accurately. Inhuman wailing. 9:28:22 PM Rune: ... what's that sound? 9:28:24 PM Quill: That doesn't sound good. 9:28:28 PM Creed: Creed plugs her ears 9:29:03 PM Josh: Nessoth: "Probably banshees, come to kill you all. Or ghouls. Or poltergeists." 9:29:26 PM Creed: "Depending on how awful you tear them apart, I'm sure Quill will make you sound more terrifying and vicious." 9:29:33 PM Josh: As you approach, you see a figure sitting on the edge of a cliff. 9:29:38 PM Rune: ... it is always nice to have options. 9:29:58 PM Josh: A woman, pale skin, no hair, and two stumps where wings appear like they should be. 9:30:17 PM Quill: I think we should leave the creepy woman alone. 9:30:28 PM Quill: IT never works out in stories. 9:30:29 PM Rune: She ... wait, she's creepy? 9:30:36 PM Creed: "Rune, you don't suppose your feather might be hers?" 9:30:53 PM Quill: Only in the context of the inhuman wailing. 9:30:55 PM Rune: Rune takes it out and looks at it. 9:31:11 PM Josh: The feather has a similar purple hue to it like the other objects did. 9:31:30 PM Rune: ... ma'am? What's wrong? 9:31:57 PM Josh: She pulls her head out of her arms, her face stained with tears. Are you holding the feather out, still? 9:32:34 PM Rune: Rune is, but with a good grip. 9:32:48 PM Rune: Do you... do you want a handkerchief? 9:33:11 PM Josh: The woman looks out and sees the feather. Rune, roll an acrobatics or athletics check. 9:33:22 PM Josh: Your choice. 9:34:01 PM Josh: You try and avoid it, but it's too late. She grabs you and pulls you into a bear hug. 9:34:16 PM Josh: Woman: "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! WHERE DID YOU FIND IT?!?" 9:34:34 PM Creed: Creed mutters "Called it." 9:35:14 PM Josh: Nessoth: "Should I attack her, anyway?" 9:35:21 PM Quill: No. 9:35:23 PM Rune: ... back home, there was a lady. I can't really breathe... 9:35:26 PM Creed: "I'd say not this one." 9:35:35 PM Josh: The woman releases you. "Sorry. Sorry." 9:35:40 PM Rune: It's all right. 9:35:42 PM Rune: Here. 9:36:01 PM Rune: Rune pats her on the back and wipes her tears with the handkerchief, remembering it will vanish if she lets go of it. 9:36:16 PM Josh: The woman takes the feather, and, as she does so, new wings start to grow on her back. Still not large enough to carry her, but larger than before. 9:36:41 PM Josh: Woman: "Thank you. Is there anything I can do to help you?" 9:37:06 PM Creed: "We could consider it a debt to be paid in the future." 9:37:09 PM Quill: We're trying to get to the Castle. 9:37:38 PM Rune: What's your name? I'm Rune, this is Quill and Hank and Anna and Creed and Taeral. And Nessoth the Great and Terrifying. 9:37:59 PM Creed: "You don't have to introduce us all every time." 9:38:15 PM Josh: The woman reaches into her tunic and pulls out a small patch of fabric. "This won't be able to take all of you, but...well, I won't need this much longer...please, take it." 9:38:31 PM Quill: Quill lets Rune take it. 9:38:36 PM Rune: Grandmother said it was the polite thing to do. 9:38:39 PM Rune: Rune does take it. 9:38:41 PM Creed: "What is it?" 9:38:43 PM Josh: Woman: "Oh, I am Rusekal." 9:38:48 PM Rune: You have lovely wings. 9:39:13 PM Josh: Rusekal: "Thank you. They were so much better once. But with this...they may one day be again." 9:39:34 PM Josh: Rusekal looks at Anna. "I am sorry. I bet yours were lovely once, too." 9:40:37 PM Josh: Rusekal: "To use it, look at it and say 'hiskilda' (which Anna and Rune know means 'soar' in Celestial). 9:40:55 PM Creed: "Does it have limited uses?" 9:41:22 PM Josh: Rusekal: "Yes, after three uses you must wait eight hours before using it again." 9:41:36 PM Creed: "What is it?" 9:41:50 PM Rune: Are you a celestial too? Like Anna? 9:42:07 PM Anna: From what I remember, they were. 9:42:09 PM Josh: Rusekal: "Yes. I was. Before...I fell." 9:42:30 PM Rune: Well, it's never to late to try again, you know. 9:42:58 PM Josh: Rusekal nods, smiling. "I am gonna go try gliding. Thank you so much." 9:43:09 PM Rune: Good luck! 9:43:19 PM Josh: Rusekal gives Rune a little kiss on the cheek. And a hug for Anna before she runs off. 9:43:31 PM Quill: Quill waves. 9:43:40 PM Josh: Nessoth: "She was weird." 9:44:13 PM Quill: I thought for sure she was going to turn into some kind of undead creature and try to devour us. I stand corrected. 9:44:25 PM Creed: "I assumed as well." 9:44:33 PM Rune: Sometimes we can help people. 9:44:54 PM Quill: That's the way it always works in the stories, anyway. 9:44:55 PM Creed: "My first assumption was still correct, however." 9:45:00 PM Creed: "It was her feather." 9:45:37 PM Quill: Yes, yes, you are the smartest in the world Creed, and your powers of pattern recongition are without compare. Shall we move on? 9:45:59 PM Josh: Nessoth: "Yes, please, may we. I wish to devour something when we are done." 9:46:04 PM Creed: "I can do without the lip, Quill, I was just stating." 9:46:16 PM Rune: What's your favorite thing to eat? Besides us, obviously. 9:46:20 PM Josh: Taeral: "So...should we try the patch?" 9:46:32 PM Hank: Are we going to try to use the cloth she gave us? 9:46:46 PM Josh: Nessoth: "Something large. Like the undead elephants, or wyverns." 9:46:59 PM Quill: Yep, just wanted to make sure we were all aware you were right. 9:47:07 PM Quill: There are undead elephants herE? 9:47:13 PM Quill: ...how does that work. 9:47:18 PM Creed: "We met a shadow dragon when we first arrived, by some mausoleums. You into that?" 9:47:37 PM Josh: Nessoth: "They are not in an afterlife, so they still rot, until they can move on, or I eat them." 9:47:58 PM Rune: Interesting. 9:48:04 PM Rune: Rune tries using the magic patch thingy! 9:48:06 PM Quill: Yeah, there was a dracolich. Skeledragon. 9:48:06 PM Josh: Nessoth: "No. If you saw one of my kind down there, he must've gone mad." 9:48:48 PM Josh: As Rune says the magic word, the patch grows and hovers into a flying carpet. Not especially big, you think you can only fit about three of you on there, but still...carpet that flies. 9:49:00 PM Quill: Wow. 9:49:24 PM Quill: Hmmm. Between this and Kai.... 9:49:40 PM Josh: Taeral: "We can probably fit two on Kai and three on here." 9:49:56 PM Quill: Anna, can you shape-shift? 9:50:09 PM Josh: Taeral: "Oh, that also works." 9:50:16 PM Creed: ".. what if Nessoth pretended to chase one of us? It would make a grander tale for Quill to make." 9:50:46 PM Josh: Nessoth: "If I chase you, I will catch you, and then eat you." 9:50:55 PM Josh: Nessoth: "If that is what you wish..." 9:51:02 PM Quill: Nah. 9:51:11 PM Quill: It's fine, I can embellish using my imagination. 9:51:18 PM Creed: "Fair enough." 9:51:26 PM Creed: "Though we again, could do without the eating, and you'd still not get your scale back." 9:52:44 PM Anna: Anna is now a fluffy little rabbit, in an effort to take up very little space. 9:52:56 PM Josh: Ok, so who's going where? 9:53:06 PM Hank: Hank is riding Kai 9:53:13 PM Quill: Quill wants to go on the carpet. 9:53:38 PM Rune: Rune will go with the carpet. 9:53:48 PM Creed: Creed goes with the carpet, if there is still room 9:53:49 PM Josh: I will assume Hank holds Bunny Anna until told otherwise. 9:54:15 PM Josh: Ok, so you guys take off, Nessoth following behind. 9:55:08 PM Josh: Kai actually has to go a little slower than usual so both the carpet and Nessoth can keep up. 9:55:49 PM Josh: With the ability to fly, you guys get there in about an hour and a half. 9:56:08 PM Josh: Nessoth: "There, I have guided you here, as you asked. Now, give me what is mine." 9:56:14 PM Rune: Rune clings to Quill a bit on the carpet. 9:56:58 PM Creed: "If I place it back into it's previous spot, will it stay there?" 9:57:11 PM Josh: Nessoth nods and offers up his claw. 9:57:25 PM Creed: Creed takes out the scale, and presses it into the slot 9:57:47 PM Josh: As you do, there is a shine that eminates from it, and then it sticks into place. 9:58:02 PM Creed: "We'll make sure that you are feared in the living world." 9:58:21 PM Josh: Nessoth nods. "And now our deal is done. You are very lucky, snack. Next time, you shall be my meal." 9:58:39 PM Creed: "We'll see." 9:59:06 PM Josh: Nessoth takes off and you guys approach the castle. 9:59:15 PM Rune: Thank you. 9:59:32 PM Josh: As you do, you are stopped at the gates by two knights, their armor dark and their eyes glow red. 9:59:48 PM Creed: "Hey, these two look like Voth.." 10:00:00 PM Hank: Who? 10:00:09 PM Creed: "Oh, a Knight I met here before." 10:00:15 PM Creed: "Or Lord?" 10:00:34 PM Creed: "In any case, he didn't talk much." 10:00:39 PM Josh: The two knights block your path but say nothing as you approach. 10:01:09 PM Quill: Greetings. We seek an audience with the mistress of this place. 10:01:55 PM Josh: ...the knights do nothing. 10:02:19 PM Rune: ... please? 10:02:38 PM Creed: "I doubt that's gonna work." 10:02:50 PM Quill: You never know until you try. 10:02:51 PM Rune: Usually not, no. 10:03:44 PM Josh: So, it's Creed, Quill and Rune up front? 10:04:05 PM Quill: Quill is upfront, definitely. 10:04:15 PM Josh: ...the knights do nothing. 10:04:29 PM Creed: Creed looks at Hank 10:04:37 PM Creed: "Want to try yours?" 10:05:12 PM Hank: Hank will step forward and pull out the black stone. 10:05:25 PM Josh: As you do, the two knights look at each other. 10:05:35 PM Josh: ...and stand aside. 10:06:01 PM Hank: Hank will head in. 10:06:06 PM Creed: Creed follows 10:06:06 PM Quill: Huh. 10:06:21 PM Quill: Quill goes. 10:07:22 PM Josh: As you guys all enter, Creed, you finally see something familiar. You are in the courtyard you spoke to her in last time you came. 10:07:46 PM Josh: There, you find Max and the Kenku playing as Death, he large cloaked form, looms over them. 10:08:05 PM Rune: Max! 10:08:10 PM Josh: ((...there should be a kneku there, I don't know why he isn't there, just go with it)) 10:08:17 PM Josh: Max looks up. "Oh...hello." 10:08:24 PM Rune: And kenku-whose-name-I-don't-know! I'm so glad you're all right. 10:08:25 PM Hank: Hank uses divine sense. 10:08:30 PM Rune: ... are you all right? 10:09:43 PM Creed: "Hank, remember what Benji said?" 10:10:23 PM Josh: Death: "Lady Creed, you are back once more." 10:10:28 PM Josh: Max: "Um...I think so." 10:10:36 PM Josh: Max: "It's really nice here." 10:10:49 PM Creed: "It was out of concern for the two before you." 10:11:19 PM Hank: Hank is staring into the distance. 10:11:28 PM Creed: Creed nudges him 10:11:32 PM Creed: "The rock?" 10:11:32 PM Josh: Death: "Understandable, but unnecessary. I have given them the full benefit of my castle." 10:11:45 PM Quill: That is very kind of you, Lady. 10:11:58 PM Josh: Max: "It's great here. And Raven said I could stay here. She's gonna look after me now." 10:12:21 PM Josh: Death: "A moniker of mine. Less formal than most." 10:12:37 PM Josh: Death places a hand on his shoulder and grips it slightly. 10:12:43 PM Quill: .... 10:12:44 PM Creed: Creed looks at Hank more closely 10:12:51 PM Creed: "Hank?" 10:13:01 PM Quill: Why Max, Lady, if I might ask? 10:13:33 PM Josh: Death: "He has great potential. I offer guidance in exchange for my protection." 10:13:50 PM Rune: From what? 10:14:08 PM Josh: Max: "From the Witch Hunters. From Dodger. From everybody." 10:14:43 PM Creed: Creed looks back to Death 10:14:49 PM Creed: "What kind of potential?" 10:15:43 PM Rune: Dodger isn't a threat, Max. 10:15:52 PM Josh: Max: "Then why'd he hide it from me?" 10:16:00 PM Josh: Max: "From the rest of us?" 10:16:12 PM Hank: Hank continues to stare into the distance. 10:16:16 PM Quill: Because he was afraid that you'd react like this. That you'd be afraid of him. 10:16:22 PM Rune: Yes. 10:16:47 PM Rune: ... if you start thinking of people as what they are, instead of who they are, you run into all sorts of trouble. 10:17:49 PM Josh: Death: "My power can still be of greater use to him than yours. I can keep him within my castle. I can guard him from your plane entirely. Can you promise the same?" 10:18:32 PM Rune: Oh no, of course not! 10:18:35 PM Josh: Max starts to look uneasy. 10:18:41 PM Rune: He wouldn't learn anything at all that way. 10:18:55 PM Josh: Death: "I can teach him all he'd ever need to know." 10:19:13 PM Quill: But what about everything he might want to know? 10:19:42 PM Hank: Hank sinks to his knees still staring into the distance. 10:19:59 PM Rune: And need is rather situational. I mean, it depends on what he'll do. ... Hank? 10:20:29 PM Creed: "Anyone have dispel magic? I think he tried casting something." 10:20:34 PM Josh: Death: "His paranoia has gotten the best of him." 10:20:47 PM Rune: Oh, dear. I hope whatever it is isn't permanent. 10:20:56 PM Anna: I still have it prepared. 10:21:05 PM Josh: Death: "I thought Creed would've told you what happens to those who tried to peer into my vale." 10:21:15 PM Creed: "Oh, he didn't try doing that did he?" 10:21:15 PM Quill: Can you restore him, lady? I'm sure he won't do it again. 10:21:19 PM Rune: He's had a very rough time of it, you'll understand. An archfey charmed him, and another one turned him into a hamster. 10:21:34 PM Creed: "Hank, are you blinded?" 10:22:18 PM Hank: Hank slowly looks at the rock in his hand. 10:22:38 PM Josh: Max tries to move towards you, but Death's grip tightens and he cries out. 10:22:49 PM Creed: "Why are you acting like this, Death?" 10:22:57 PM Rune: Maybe she's lonely. 10:23:04 PM Creed: "I visit pretty often." 10:23:14 PM Rune: Yes, but it's not the same. 10:23:20 PM Rune: And maybe he's ... next. 10:23:23 PM Quill: Remember what Charon said? 10:23:36 PM Josh: Death: "I was hoping it would be you." 10:23:40 PM Josh: Death: "Any of you." 10:23:56 PM Creed: "So that's why you haven't left in eons." 10:23:56 PM Josh: Death: "But I cannot give up such a precious gift when it walk into my lap." 10:24:37 PM Josh: Max: "Let me go! I don't want this! Let me go!" 10:24:55 PM Rune: Max, calm down, it's going to be all right. 10:25:23 PM Quill: It will,kid, don't worry. Lady, what is this? 10:25:30 PM Quill: Quill indicates the rock that Hank is holding. 10:26:05 PM Creed: Creed leans low, close to Hank with arm extended 10:26:20 PM Creed: (( she isn't trying to grab the rock)) 10:26:26 PM Creed: (( It's more defensive )) 10:26:35 PM Josh: ((She isn't moving towards it at all)) 10:26:42 PM Creed: (( just as a precaution! )) 10:27:08 PM Hank: Hank will stand up slowly holding on to the rock. 10:27:54 PM Rune: Rune looks at Death and moves toward Max, deliberately. 10:28:06 PM Hank: The rock seems to be breaking up. 10:28:17 PM Quill: Wait, Rune. 10:28:29 PM Rune: ... I'm just going to give him a hug, that's all. 10:28:35 PM Josh: Looking you guys do see a crack forming in the rock. And a red light beaming out. 10:28:50 PM Josh: Death: "You should not even be here." 10:28:55 PM Josh: Death: "None of you." 10:29:04 PM Creed: "Neither should he, nor the kenku." 10:29:07 PM Rune: I know. But he needs a hug I think. 10:29:44 PM Josh: Death: "If I were to really do my job, I would've killed you the moment you set foot in my domain. I would've smashed that...INSULT open and taken the life he stole from me." 10:29:52 PM Josh: She points to Taeral as she says this. 10:30:07 PM Creed: "He wasn't the one who stole it." 10:30:15 PM Rune: We're going to get a body for him so he's properly mortal again. 10:30:17 PM Rune: That should fix it. 10:30:21 PM Hank: So the question is why haven't you? 10:30:34 PM Josh: Death: "Because...because..." 10:30:43 PM Josh: She seems to be recoiling from the rock. 10:30:46 PM Creed: "You've always told me that you felt lonely, Death." 10:30:49 PM Josh: Death: "...what is that?" 10:31:05 PM Hank: What is what? 10:31:10 PM Josh: Death: "I don't feel anything. I SHOULDN'T FEEL ANYTHING!" 10:31:14 PM Creed: "Maybe you could do better with the people you meet outside your castle." 10:31:32 PM Rune: ... do you want to feel things, or not? 10:31:48 PM Josh: Death: "I...It doesn't...matter..." 10:31:56 PM Quill: Why shouldn't it matter? 10:32:05 PM Creed: "Did you have no fun while we played chess?" 10:32:12 PM Rune: That's not fair at all, you're a person, you have the right to feel things just like anybody else. 10:32:31 PM Creed: "Or when I told you I'd come by to see you, since you were lonely." 10:32:34 PM Quill: There's a reason you're a person and not just some amorphous force. 10:32:38 PM Josh: Death: "I am not! I am so much more than a person! I am more than a God! I have responsibilities to that!" 10:32:57 PM Creed: "No one is more than a God, and Gods always start somewhere." 10:33:50 PM Rune: Plenty of people have responsibilities. But it's fair for you to have a life too. 10:33:57 PM Hank: And someone can't just be defined by their responsibilities. 10:34:46 PM Hank: Hank will step forward "you asked what this was, I thought it was just a rock but maybe, you should have a closer look." 10:35:16 PM Rune: Now if you don't want to have feelings and all that messy sort of thing, that's different, but if you want to you should jolly well be able to. 10:35:35 PM Quill: Yeah. What is it that you want? 10:35:44 PM Josh: As Hank gets closer, she starts to recoil. More in fear than anything else. 10:35:44 PM Quill: Not the job, not the office. You. 10:35:59 PM Josh: Death: "I...I don't want...I can't want...I..." 10:36:03 PM Creed: "You should, definitely give her that rock." 10:36:17 PM Rune: What is that? ... it won't hurt her, will it? 10:36:37 PM Creed: Creed moves forward with Hank, watching Death's hands. 10:36:41 PM Josh: As Hank passes you all to get to her, you see a glowing red gem appearing from beneath the hard, black rock. 10:36:57 PM Hank: Hank will keep walking forward and hold the gem out to her when he is within arms reach. 10:37:25 PM Creed: Creed reaches forward, grasping for Max's shirt 10:37:27 PM Josh: As Hank gets within Arm's reach, the gem flies from his grasp and into her chest, and there is a burst of light. 10:37:29 PM Quill: Is that her heart? 10:37:33 PM Anna: Even if you are a primal force, that does not prevent you from also being a person. If you are trying to tell yourself that you do not want it out of some perceved duty, know that you do not need to do so. 10:37:43 PM Josh: Max breaks free and falls into Creed's grip. 10:37:44 PM Anna: it, slow typing. 10:37:50 PM Josh: ((s'ok)) 10:37:50 PM Creed: Creed pulls Max back with her towards the group 10:38:15 PM Josh: As the light vanishes, Death stands there, limply. 10:38:31 PM Rune: Rune takes her hand, if she can. "Are you all right?" 10:38:50 PM Creed: Creed looks around the room for a portal 10:38:59 PM Josh: Death's face had been a pale white mask. The mask falls off, revealing a human face beneath. 10:39:09 PM Quill: Quill gestures the Kenku closer, too. 10:39:27 PM Josh: The Kenku squawks and scuttles over to you. 10:39:43 PM Anna: How do you feel? 10:39:58 PM Josh: Death: "...very easily now, thank you." 10:40:11 PM Rune: ... is that good? 10:40:12 PM Josh: Death: "...I am sorry..." 10:40:18 PM Quill: ....who did that to you? 10:40:28 PM Josh: Death: "I did. With help of others." 10:40:35 PM Creed: "Why?" 10:40:35 PM Josh: Death: "A long time ago." 10:40:36 PM Hank: Why? 10:40:41 PM Rune: It was hard. 10:40:42 PM Quill: I'm guessing it seemed like a good idea at the time. 10:40:50 PM Rune: I'm sure it was hard doing what she does and feeling everything. 10:40:55 PM Quill: That's the reason anyone does anything. 10:41:00 PM Josh: Death: "It is what we...I am meant to do." 10:41:08 PM Creed: "Because you are Death?" 10:41:20 PM Josh: Death: "Yes. Because I became Death." 10:41:44 PM Quill: ...why does death have to be a person? 10:41:52 PM Creed: "Because every god is a person." 10:42:07 PM Rune: It's better that it's a person. 10:42:13 PM Josh: Death: "Because people would not accept it otherwise." 10:42:28 PM Quill: ...what's going to happen now? 10:42:31 PM Rune: ... it's just terribly hard on that person, that's all. 10:42:44 PM Josh: Death: "Now, I will need to look for a successor elsewhere." 10:42:50 PM Creed: "Would you have preferred if Death was Nessoth?" 10:43:00 PM Josh: Death: "One who understands and accepts the responsibility." 10:43:09 PM Josh: Death: "But I am now better prepared to do so." 10:43:15 PM Creed: "Why do you need a successor now?" 10:43:26 PM Josh: Death: "So I may move on." 10:43:52 PM Josh: Death: "Because it will some day be my time. Because we must all learn what our next step will be someday." 10:44:11 PM Quill: Every story needs an end. 10:44:19 PM Josh: Death smiles and nods. "Indeed." 10:44:26 PM Rune: We can... try to keep an eye out for you, if you want. 10:44:42 PM Rune: Someone who'd be responsible enough. And kind enough. I think kindness is required. 10:45:22 PM Josh: Death: "Yes. Creed...I am sorry I planned to trap you here, one day." 10:45:41 PM Creed: "It would have happened even if you didn't." 10:46:04 PM Josh: Death: "Probably. It still may." 10:46:11 PM Creed: "I'll be expecting it." 10:46:29 PM Josh: Death nods. "...I know you seek something from me. Something very powerful." 10:46:43 PM Josh: Death: "But you cannot claim it yet. You will understand one day." 10:46:58 PM Josh: Death: "Return to me in the fall." 10:47:34 PM Rune: I didn't. I don't think the rest of us did either. 10:47:45 PM Creed: "The fall?" 10:47:56 PM Josh: Death: "Yes. The great fall." 10:48:06 PM Creed: "I see." 10:48:12 PM Quill: ....ominous. 10:48:33 PM Rune: The Marquis. Of course. 10:48:45 PM Josh: Death's visage grows solemn. 10:49:08 PM Josh: Death: "He cannot accept me. It would be sad were he not so terrible." 10:49:28 PM Josh: Death: "Somewhat to be expected though, given his mother, Lloth." 10:49:33 PM Quill: .... 10:49:35 PM Quill: WHAT. 10:49:47 PM Creed: "What a twist of events.." 10:49:58 PM Quill: ..I am SO angry I didn't think of that. 10:50:38 PM Josh: Death turns to Rune and Taeral. 10:50:57 PM Rune: Oh, of course. He was a spider. 10:51:07 PM Josh: Death: "I wish I could offer aid to you. Or advice. I have none." 10:51:42 PM Rune: It's all right, I didn't come for any of that. I only came to help Max. But I had planned to come and help you, you know. I still will if you'll let me. If I can find a safer way to do it. 10:52:19 PM Josh: Death: "I think you already have. And not just me. The Shadowfell feels a little happier than it once was." 10:52:47 PM Josh: Death: "Before I send you back, would you like something to eat?" 10:53:17 PM Rune: Good! Grandmother said once she'd gotten a little... funny, before she got me. I don't think it's good for people to be alone too much. 10:53:19 PM Quill: I think it might be better if we ate back in our world, Lady. 10:53:32 PM Quill: Though you'd be welcome to join us, if you want. 10:53:34 PM Rune: Yes, wouldn't we have to stay here 6 months of the year? Or nine, depending on the number of seeds? 10:54:23 PM Josh: Death: "No. This is not the feywild." 10:54:34 PM Josh: Death: "But you may choose not to stay if you wish." 10:54:50 PM Rune: I always wondered what she'd've done if she had gotten fifteen seeds, since there are only 12 months. 10:55:01 PM Quill: Well, there are many stories about getting trapped in the underworld, as well. 10:55:04 PM Rune: ... I am awfully hungry. 10:55:18 PM Creed: "I don't mind eating here." 10:55:20 PM Josh: Death: "Yes. I remember when I was him. I was...most unpleasant." 10:55:49 PM Rune: I don't think I'm ready to be Death yet, but if you ask again in 30 or 40 years when I've got a bit more experience under my belt it might be different. 10:56:02 PM Quill: All right. Max? How're you holding out. 10:56:09 PM Josh: Max: "...I wanna go home." 10:56:35 PM Josh: Death: "Should any of you decide you want the job, and I have not found a viable protege, you are all welcome to it." 10:56:36 PM Hank: I say we should head back as well. 10:56:58 PM Rune: I think I'll stay a bit. If you don't mind. 10:57:09 PM Josh: Death: "Thank you Hank. What you did was very brave." 10:57:38 PM Quill: I'll stay, too. 10:57:48 PM Josh: Charon: "Whoa! Dudes! You made it!" 10:58:08 PM Josh: You guys turn around to see a very wet, raggedy Charon coming up behind you. 10:58:18 PM Rune: Are you all right, Charon? 10:58:23 PM Hank: How's the boat? 10:58:25 PM Rune: Rune prestis him dry. 10:58:38 PM Anna: Anna helps. 10:58:51 PM Josh: Charon: "I'm fine...but there may be no more rides in or out for a while." 10:59:07 PM Quill: Thanks for throwing us to the shore, Charon, you saved us. 10:59:12 PM Josh: Charon: "The SS Van Halen is most unradically wrecked, dudes." 10:59:46 PM Josh: Charon: "No problem. You don't do this job for 6000 years without learning to do some righteous spins, bro." 10:59:49 PM Rune: Oh dear. You still have the coin, right? 11:00:32 PM Josh: Charon pulls a book from his robes and opens it to the page with the coin there. "Oh, yeah. This baby's being kept somewhere totally locked down, yo." 11:00:44 PM Rune: Oh, good. 11:00:48 PM Josh: Ok, so, who's staying and who's going home? 11:00:52 PM Creed: Creed is staying 11:00:58 PM Quill: Quill is staying. 11:00:58 PM Rune: Rune is staying. 11:01:48 PM Josh: Ok, for the sake of my sanity, can I say you guys all have dinner in Death's dining hall? 11:01:55 PM Creed: Yes. 11:02:07 PM Hank: Hank will stay if everyone else is. 11:02:17 PM Quill: ((THough I'm sure we'll ask if she can send Max and kenku friend home.)) 11:02:24 PM Rune: ((Yeah!)) 11:02:38 PM Josh: Max and the Kenku don't go without you. 11:02:42 PM Creed: (( we might want them still with us.. )) 11:02:45 PM Creed: (( just in case. )) 11:02:48 PM Quill: ((Oh, okay.)) 11:02:53 PM Josh: Well, the kenku does, cause he'll go wherever you say, but Max won't. 11:03:16 PM Quill: ((Well, we'll send the Kenku home with a note for Gerald.)) 11:03:25 PM Quill: ((And MAx can stay with us.)) 11:03:26 PM Creed: (( that works )) 11:03:42 PM Rune: Rune keeps Max close to her if she can. 11:04:08 PM Josh: A great feast is placed before you. Ham, mashed potatoes, greens, warm crunchy bread...and now I'm hungry. 11:04:23 PM Creed: (( saaame )) 11:04:28 PM Josh: Max stays pretty quiet the whole time. He still seems a little freaked. 11:04:50 PM Rune: Rune tries to converse very normally. Also with Max. 11:05:14 PM Josh: Taeral: "Um...I was gonna do this another time...but since we're all here." 11:05:35 PM Hank: Just one question death where was your heart stone thing hidden? 11:05:36 PM Josh: Oh, and Charon is eating with you too. Death seems to be being a little nicer to him than you'd expect. 11:06:08 PM Josh: Death: "I gave it to someone I loved. When that didn't work out, I told him to throw it away, as I had no need for it." 11:06:13 PM Rune: Rune listens to Taeral. 11:06:15 PM Josh: Death: "I don't know what he did with it." 11:06:43 PM Josh: Taeral waits. He seems to want to make sure everyone is listening. 11:06:54 PM Quill: What's the matter, Taeral? 11:06:57 PM Creed: Creed is listening 11:07:25 PM Josh: Taeral: "It's about the eggs. Or, whatever ones...ok, Creed, you seem very attached to yours...but...well...I don't want to be rude..." 11:07:26 PM Hank: Hank turns to look at Taeral. 11:07:55 PM Josh: Taeral: "Pardon me if I am being presumptuous...but, does everyone really want their own egg when we get them?" 11:08:13 PM Josh: Taeral: "Cause...it seems like some don't." 11:08:37 PM Creed: "I've already explained my case." 11:09:21 PM Hank: Not particularly I just would like to make sure that the Marquis or no one else untrustworthy had one. Other than that I could care less. 11:09:22 PM Rune: I don't think I'm responsible enough for one. 11:09:49 PM Quill: I don't even know what they're actually for. Beyond your portal, Creed. 11:09:53 PM Josh: Taeral: "Right, yes, but Creed needs them, and we all agree we should take at least some of them away from those who have them, right?" 11:10:11 PM Rune: And usually, easy power doesn't turn out to be easy after all. 11:10:12 PM Creed: "Most of those who do have them, I do not personally trust them to have." 11:10:29 PM Creed: "I completely trust Anna, and I would trust all of you as well." 11:10:38 PM Josh: Taeral: "So, I thought, maybe instead of giving everyone theirs, we start leaving some of them with Belkar, who's building the portal thing." 11:10:53 PM Josh: Taeral: "He can study them, I assume he knows more about them than we do." 11:11:10 PM Quill: Easy power? 11:11:45 PM Hank: Is that location defensible enough , if anyone learns the eggs are there the twins could be targeted. 11:11:52 PM Rune: They're like batteries, in a way. 11:12:16 PM Josh: Taeral: "Maybe if we do it through William, then? Then he'd know to guard them." 11:12:46 PM Creed: "I'm not sure." 11:12:59 PM Creed: "He already knew how to use them, but he doesn't carry one." 11:13:11 PM Creed: "I'm sure that's for a good reason." 11:13:20 PM Josh: Charon: "This must be a hell of an omlette you guys're planning to make." 11:13:36 PM Quill: It's an apocalypse omelette, apparently. 11:13:41 PM Hank: I don't think we want to rely on any one individual to protect the eggs. 11:13:43 PM Creed: "Would you like to see the eggs we're using for it, Charon?" 11:13:59 PM Josh: Charon: "Yeah. Totally." 11:13:59 PM Hank: The potential for abuse would be too high. 11:14:21 PM Creed: Creed ruffles through her bag, pulling out the red egg, grasped tightly in her grip 11:14:26 PM Josh: Taeral: "...a fair point." 11:14:52 PM Josh: Charon: "Oh, I remember that guy. Hey, wasn't this the thing--" 11:15:03 PM Josh: Death: "Yes, please...let's not bring that up." 11:15:06 PM Creed: Creed raises an eyebrow 11:15:30 PM Josh: Death: "I just got the ability to feel back, I'd like to take it slow for the time being." 11:15:50 PM Creed: Creed puts the egg back 11:16:05 PM Rune: That makes very good sense to me. 11:16:19 PM Quill: Quill nods. 11:16:45 PM Josh: As it's getting late, I will say that you guys finish the dinner and feel amazingly refreshed. Basically, the dinner was the equivalent of a long rest, except your health was fully restored too. 11:17:03 PM Josh: It's like you're all completely refreshed. 11:17:10 PM Creed: Woo~ 11:17:19 PM Quill: That was definitely the best meal I've ever had. 11:17:36 PM Josh: You guys head to the portal and teleport back to your dark, but relatively safe basement. 11:17:52 PM Rune: Oh, I don't know, Gerald does a very good breakfast. 11:18:07 PM Quill: Very good, but not a magic breakfast. 11:18:18 PM Rune: I think all eggs are magic. 11:18:49 PM Rune: Which is probably the only thing Nessoth and I are in complete agreement over. 11:18:54 PM Josh: Um...so...Creed...you suddenly remember "Oh, right, box Belkar gave me to help stabilize the portal." 11:19:15 PM Creed: Creed takes out a box and opens it on the floor? 11:19:39 PM Josh: Would it still be in your bag after all this time? 11:19:51 PM Hank: ((Did we leave the horse in deaths realm?)) 11:20:02 PM Creed: (( Yeah, if I never placed it somewhere else, which I doubt. )) 11:20:10 PM Josh: ((No Kai is back with you)) 11:20:25 PM Josh: ((Ok, you place the box...it blinks a bit)) 11:20:43 PM Josh: Does anyone wanna leave the basement? 11:20:54 PM Quill: Quill does. 11:21:00 PM Hank: Hank will navigate Kai out of the basement. 11:21:21 PM Rune: Are you all right, Max? 11:21:45 PM Josh: Ok, Quill, you head towards the door, with Hank behind you, as you are about to reach the door, Max says "Yeah, I'm fine. But what did you guys do about the two men who came here?" 11:21:56 PM Josh: Max: "The weird looking drow." 11:22:02 PM Creed: "Two men?" 11:22:06 PM Quill: We didn't see anyone. 11:22:14 PM Quill: Weird drow? Like the vampires? 11:22:39 PM Josh: At this point, Quill opens the door, to reveal a Pale Drow standing before you with a glowing orb in his hand. The orb explodes into a green cloud...and we will continue next week. 11:22:48 PM Josh: Cause I love cliffhangers.